


Rocket man time!

by charzoid



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Love Across The Universe: Dangan Salmon Team, Shipper kaito momota, Slice of Life, mild romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charzoid/pseuds/charzoid
Summary: These will just be short little one-shots of Kaito hanging out and helping his classmates in a slice of life type of way. Non-despairverse.Might make this a series with each character when I'm done if I feel like it.





	1. Angie & Kaito

**Author's Note:**

> Save for 3 characters within DRV3 I honestly loved them all and even within the 3 I dislike it's more of love/hate type of thing. That being said I got the itch to make a bunch of friendship one-shots of my favorite guy of the cast: Kaito Mamota Luminary of the stars. 
> 
> He had good moments, bad moments, awkward moments, bromance moments, and people either love or hate the guy cause of it all. Being on the side of the purple astronaut lovers, these will all just be short bonding moments between him and the rest of the DRV3 cast non-despair verse. It's be alphabetical order from A to T. That means everyone's favorite brainwashing artist with a lust for her blood God is up first.

Art was just weird.

That at least was the opinion of the young purple haired astronaut in training named Kaito Momota.

It wasn't that he didn't get it's importance since he did study many cultures while attending Hope's peak academy. Part of his astronaut training involved not only learning different languages but the culture behind them which of course involved different types of art and the styles of them. Contemporary, pop art, cubism, oil paintings, sculptures, etc.

He realized all those things were forms of expression inspired by what the artist was going through in life while some were simply on the whim of curiosity. Kaito loved expressing himself in any way he could to make others happy so he could get that at least.

That all said it didn't make some of the crazy stuff people considered art or made randomly on the whim of some unknown force or another any less strange. Case in point being the current predicament he found himself in with one of hope's peaks ultimate art club members Angie Yonaga.

"C'mon, c'mon, Atua knows you can spin with more passion then that Kaito!" Angie cheered.

"Doesn't me moving make it harder for you to capture "Atua's new divine outerworld piece" or whatever you said you needed my help making?" he asked.

"Are you doubting Atua's ability to multi-task Kaito? That will get you point deducted so I'd be very careful with what you say." she warned.

He wanted to point out he wasn't even part of her Atua's weird belief system so it really wouldn't apply to him but they'd likely go back and forth all day. He needed to just save his energy on the dumb ball not falling for the 4th time in a row.

There were many eccentric and quirky oddballs at Hope's Peak Academy that they could likely fill a circus but out of all of them Kaito thought Angie took the gold when it came to being out there at times. Considering the school had things like a humanoid robot, a mage, and a brat who claimed to be an evil supreme leader, so that was saying something.

Don't get him wrong though, he really did like her as a good friend. Angie had made him an awesome realistic bust of one of his favorite astronauts for his birthday one year and it even glowed in the dark with stars. Other then her pushiness in her odd Atua worship she was nice and Kaito knew he himself could be a bit much with his own belief in blind faith of others so he'd likely be a hypocrite if he honestly said anything.

It was in his natural nature to want to help out those in need, so when the ultimate artist asked him to help out for a some new art project he didn't hesitate in agreeing. Especially when she mentioned it had something to do with updating an old galaxy piece.

That's how he got himself here currently standing in a grey blank room with flickering lighting, rotating a glitter dunked basketball on a stick, and for some reason wearing a white Greek toga with a matching green leaf crown. What any of this had to do with space he hadn't the slightest clue. He did know Greek figures and the stars went hand in hand famously in history so it might have to do with them.

"Your going to show me all what all this "inspired" when your done right?" Kaito finally spoke after 10 good minutes of silence.

"Good things come to those who wait Kaito and Atua tells me this will be very good! To good for spoilers if everyone isn't here to see it." replied the artist.

"Well you said it's an old piece by someone else with your own spin right? Can you give me a hint at least on the artist or the style?" he asked.

"I dunno if your devote enough to be given that info juuuuust yet." Angie giggled.

"Okay what if I offer to pose for your next 3 pieces in the future no matter what I'm doing at the time even if it's kind of embarrassing in the moment." he offered.

"Hmm, Atua finds that only slightly tempting but doesn't think that's much of an offer. He's not that easy to sway ya know." Her eyes never leaving her canvas as she spoke.

"How about if I find a way to laser the words "Atua Rules!" on the moon when I finally make it to space?" he tried again.

"That would honestly be a divine way to spread Atua's influence if it didn't sound like an exaggerated promise I'd expect from Kokichi." Angie said.

"What?! Okay maybe convincing the guys at JAXA to let me do that might be a little hard but probably not impossible." Kaito replied.

The odds of him going to space were a given but it really was slim to unlikely they'd let him use the moon as one big graffiti board.

"Actually I know another way he'd like to be spread in history! Do you think they'd allow some of his art into space? You've mentioned before that they did that in the past with music and other things." Angie said this with a wide grin.

"Consider it done!" He exclaimed and almost dropped the ball he was still spinning.

"Great! In that case the hint is it involves throwing the milky way's creation." she said.

That made a pretty vague amount of sense but it was the most she was going to likely give him. He had to wait patiently until the later in the week to see what she was talking about. Luckily he didn't have to wait for more then a day and a half before she presented their finished piece to the whole class. It looked less like Kaito spinning the ball and more like an old yet muscular man shooting light from his palms into space. The lights seemed to be weaving the stars together to make the milky way.

"Is that Zeus?" questioned Kaito.

"Yep!" answered Angie.

"If it wasn't even going to look like me then why have me model?" he asked.

"Cause Atua needed someone to inspire the motions of the lights and hands. He thanks you very much for that by the way." She said with a smile.

Kaito felt a bit jibbed but couldn't deny it really was a nice piece. He was glad he could help a friend make something both weird but cool. He just smiled and gave it a thumbs up in approval.

**upupuppupupupuppupupuppupupupupupupupupupupupuppupupupupupupupupuppuppupppupupupupupuuppu**

**Before any mythical history buffs bring it up, yes I know that Zeus isn't the god of stars or controlling them. Just saw something of it once and thought it looked cool. It's been a while since I've done anything this short. Then again that is why they call them one-shots. Although I've seen this kind of thing done before with him, almost all of them were 120% sadness with 50 pounds of angst on the side. Nothing against them though cause they were very well done but this will try and stay on cheery and light hearted lane. Maybe one detour if I feel like it. Next up is everyone's favorite bug lover Gonta.**


	2. Kaito and Gonta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady bug jump scares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. We rarely did see any kind of interaction between these two save for a few moments and it seemed like they could of been good friends. There were only so many friendship plots that they wanted to or really could explore throughout the game. Not much can be done about that but at least that's why we have the magic of fanfics.

Kaito hated to admit he had as many or any kind of fears out loud. Out of all things on Earth to fear he believed that ladybugs would never be on that list.

Today he learned that he was very much mistaken.

Things had started off like any other normal day until he got to his locker during lunch. To his surprise instead of just lunch in his locker he found ladybugs. Not 2, 4, or even 6 little ones either but the entirety of his locker was covered top to bottom with hundreds of large ladybugs packed together. Upon opening his locker a few dozen flew out and started crawling on his chin and goatee for some reason. He was in shock to say the least and only reacted when one bolder of his goatee's assaulter tried to scramble into his mouth.

"EWW! Pffft! What the heck!? he screamed.

It was only early October and he knew that a few ladybugs would usually pop up here and there at the school. At max he'd seen maybe 10 form upon the edges of the windows in a few classes. The resident ultimate entomologist Gonta Gokuhara would be ecstatic around this time of year since ladybugs were one of his favorites. This would probably upset him to see. Kaito didn't really know anything much about bugs but he was sure that his locker probably wasn't a good habitat for them. There was no way they all decided to form a community in his locker in the short amount of time he been in class. He'd bet money either Miu, Junko, or Kokichi behind this somehow.

As if he knew that he was being thought of, Gonta rounded the corner after hearing his friends distressed cry.

"Kaito, what wrong? Gonta heard scream from both you and bug friends and-!" He cut himself off upon seeing the multiple ladybugs within the astronaut's locker.

"Oh! That where Miu left Gonta's friends when she catch them. Gonta happy they someplace warm!" The large entomologist didn't seem the least bit aware of his friends distress. Though Miu having something to do with this did add some things up. Both her and Kokichi loved pulling little jokes like this.

"Dude, I can **not** have bugs in my locker like this!" The astronaut noticed his friend's expression go from happy to sad so he needed to speak quickly and carefully so he didn't upset him.

"I mean I do like ladybugs and there's nothing wrong with them but I need to put my stuff in here. Isn't that bad for the bugs? I don't want them crawling all over my stuff and getting squished." Kaito tried to reason.

 _"The last thing I want to be doing is cleaning up gross bug goop from my jacket and books. ugh!"_ He thought that part to himself internally.

"Oh, you right but Miu said since bugs needed some place warm and Kaito's jacket has never had a lady wrapped in it then ladybugs would be a nice gift. Um, that how Miu worded it once to Gonta. Gonta's bug homes didn't need cleaning at the time. Since she said that Gonta thinks Miu is giving Kaito his ladybugs as temporary gift."

If it was possible to face palm through one's own face then Kaito would of done so there and then.

"Sorry big guy, their really pretty and all but I can't take care of all these ladybugs. I don't know what they eat or how to take care of them like you do."

"Ah, Gonta see then but would Kaito help find a place in Miu's Science club lab to keep them" Asked the bug lover.

"Sure thing buddy! I bet her research lab has a bunch of bottles or something they'd feel way cozier in. Let's go check it out."

And a war on ladybug began that would end in no winners for anybody including the ladybugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not updated this in a hot minute and for that I'm sorry. I got so many projects in mind and to much laziness to focus on any of them. Next up will be the red headed mage that makes me look like an athletic amazon in comparison but not by much: HIMKO!


End file.
